


we sure are cute for two ugly people

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Drabble, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship Advice, Sunsets, Title from a Moldy Peaches song, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [Originally titled "Flower Crowns + Confessions"]Percy, Annabeth, and Grover returned from their quest a few weeks ago. Percy and Grover are relaxing in the grass of Half Blood Hill, and confessions are made.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Grover Underwood
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	we sure are cute for two ugly people

**Author's Note:**

> Just learned that Percy/Grover exists and I love it so here's a quick little fic I made!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> From the prompt: "Percy and Grover playing in the garden/flower field and making flower crowns for each other"

"Done!" Grover said, placing a small flower crown on top of Percy's messy black hair. 

"Thanks Grover," Percy replied. He was grinning from ear to ear, and a light blush painted Grover's face. 

"No problem man," the shorter boy said, giving a small hug to his friend. 

"Grover, can I tell you something?" the blue eyed boy asked. Grover turned towards Percy and gave him a small smile. 

"You can tell me anything Perce," he replied. Grover's eyes met Percy's for a second, and Percy shifted his gaze towards the sunset before them. Grover could tell Percy was nervous, and he wasn't exactly sure why. 

"I think I like this guy, but I don't know how to tell him," Percy explained. 

"I'm not too good at advice but, I'll try to help. I'd say tell him somewhere private, so you're not like confessing your love in front of thirty people," Grover said, hoping his advice helped. 

"Thanks G-man. Would something like this count as a private place?" he asked, turning to face the satyr. 

"Uh, I would guess so!" he replied, his voice cracking a bit. He picked a few flowers, and started to weave them into a small crown. 

"Okay then. Grover, uh, I like you," Percy mumbled, just loud enough for Grover to hear. Grover's eyes opened in surprise, and he looked up from the flowers in his hand to his friend. 

"You mean it?" the satyr asked, his face a bright red. Grover couldn't believe what he was hearing. Percy liked _him_? 

"Yeah," the taller boy muttered. 

"Perce, I like you too," Grover said, looking his friend in eyes. Percy smiled, and moved his hand closer to Grover's. 

"Is this okay?" he asked, gesturing to their hands. Grover nodded, and Percy interlocked his fingers with the other boy's. Grover rested his head against Percy's shoulder, and they watched the sun set over Half Blood Hill together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Prompts for other fics are heavily encouraged!!


End file.
